Levesque Twins
by rachael ann elizabeth
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque met when stephanie was 18, they slept together and she got pregnant with twins. Now 20 years later there going to dominate the divas division and be the stars of Total Divas. What is it going to be like with the levesques/McMahons on Total Divas?
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie mcmahon and paul levesque met when steph was 18 she got pregnant with twins now the twins are here and ready to dominate the divas and Total Divas.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope POV

Introducing first from Greenwhich ct : Rosalie and Penelope Levesque, The Levesque Twins

I heard Lilian Garcia announce throughout the arena, we were up against the Bella Twins

they were smirking in the ring but they don't know who the hell there messing with.

Throughout the match I could hear JBL staring we got here becuase of our parents but that's far from the truth we worked our asses off to get here we wanted to prove that we got here becuase we accualty have raw talent.

I could see Rosalie comming to tag me in I speard Brie then when she bend down I gave her a pedigree and we won the match. The referee raised both our hands while Lillian stated us as winners. We just proven that we belong here.

Later that week we had a meeting with E! For when we are going to start filming for Total Divas. " So we want to start filming on Friday becuase we have that super bowl party and we can also get the other Divas to. " Mom stated. We both agreed ," so are we going to supper or what? " Rose asked.

We all stood up and walked out, " Daddy and I have to go get the girls and we will meet up with you guys and grampa and gradma. Sound good? " Mom questioned, of course we all greed

Rose and I got into my Ranger Rover. So do you think that the other Divas/Superstars will be rude or mad that were in the WWE? Rose stated . I had to complate that question becuase a part of me wonders that to but the other part dosent want to even know what they think. Most of the time People think we just got in here becuase of our family legacy but it's not.

" I really don't care, Rose becuase it shouldn't matter we know all of the hard work and dedication we put into to get to this spot so who the fuck cares what they think. There all just jealous becuase of our family" I explained to Rose. " yea I totally agree." She stated.

I saw that we finally got to Tony's, the resturant were going to. We walked inside and we found our family. Afther a while we decided to call it a night. " Well we will see you tommrow" gradma told us we said night

As I lay in bed I think about what lays ahead and I'm excited to see where it takes us.


	3. Chapter 3

** So I really want to hear your thoughts, how am I doing so far? Do u like it or do you not constructive criticism is welcomed.! Thanks Rachael **

** *Rosealie POV* **

**{ Hey, my name is Rosealie and I'm apart of the Mcmahon dynasty my parents are Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque aka triple h.} **

**I'm currently at my moms house getting ready for the Super Bowl party. So have you sent a letter or skyped Jason yet? Mom asked.**

**{ Oh and I'm currently dating a marine, Jason, he's currently fighting overseas. I really miss him.} **

**Yea. I answered, I just really miss him you know I still wait up at night wondering if he's dead or still alive.**

**I totally understand baby, if you ever need to talk you know I'm here right? Mom asked. **

**{ Of course I know she is but my family they don't understand I mean I know that my dad has been away from and my grandpa from my grandma but it's different.} **

**We should start getting ready now, I saw the dress that you brought its gorgeous you know. Mom asked. **

**So have you thought about where you guys are going to do for Auroras birthday? I asked my mom.**

**Well she just loves Frozen and she wants to be just like Elsa. My Mom smiled.**

**{ Aurora is 9 she's about to turn 10 and then there's Murphy she's 7, and then Vaughn is 5. My dads the only guy in our family.}**

**Alright how does this look? I asked. Perfect, Mom answered**

***Super Bowl party***

**We got to the red carpet part, Penelope and I are taking pictures. We got interviewd my E! **

**We got asked about who we want to win. New England Patriots! **

**{ I always feel like there's tension between Alica and Cameron. It worries me that they might start something} **

**We were seated next to our parents talking and the Divas I could see that Eva was giving us that look she does. **

**{what's with people and not liking each other yes Eva our parents are stephanie ke mcmahon and Paul Levesque but don't stare it's creepy...} **

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

**I found Penelope talking to Randy, I wonder if there's something going on there.? **

**Hey girl and ran i exclaimed. They both jumped, so what's going over here? I questioned **

**I could see that Penelope was getting embarrassed, it's always fun to mess with her. **

**Bye Randy. Penelope yelled as she pulled us away. { dang girl are you hiding something? } **

**Randy and I are "talking" he wants to take me out. She explained **

**{ wow I knew she had a crush but i didn't k ow she would pursue him.} **

**Are you sure you won't get hurt in the end? I asked. No now come on we have that open segment with Mom and Dad. Penelope said **

**{After we got out of the ring I just kept in feeling like Eva didn't like us, and that bad cause we have that lunch together all of us divas. }**

**Hey Penelope have you noticed the way that Eva looks at us? I asked. She looked like she was thinking, of course like at the party. She exclaimed, but wait we have that dinner tomorrow do you think we should confront her tomorrow? She continued **

**{ I think that if we do confront her then she'll retaliate and say mean things and then she'll probably start drama, and I don't need any drama but it would help us get to the bottom of this.} **

**Well maybe, but first let's see how she acts. I explain**

**Okay I totally agree, Penelope agreed **

**DIVA LINCH**

**{ so I'm nervous of what Eva will do if we question her.} **

**Hey gals don't you all look great! I exclaimed, to all the divas**

**You too are late nikki joked. Yea we were fashionably late, Penelope teased. **

**I'll say Eva snickered. **

**{ so I guess today will be hearing complaining and rudeness from Eva. Yay not sarcasm} **

**We sat down it was quiet. **

**The waiter came over and took our orders I decided to be a little unhealthy today. **

**I'll have a steak and french fries. I ordered. **

**I'll have the exact same thing Penelope laughed. **

**So when are you too going on that diet becuase Penelope you need to use a little bit of weight and Rose you defiantly need to Eva told us . That totally made me feel so conscious aim to shocked to even comment back but all hell broke loose with the other divas telling Eva off. **

**{ what's Eva's problem with us were just like you} **

**After a while we got back to normal until Eva started making rude comments about our family how we got here and it's like girl shut up and the she called penelope out for her barley there relationship with Randy. Ugh! **

**{ okay how immature can we be?} **

**Okay well this was great but Penelope and I are leaving. I told the group they all protested but hey we cannot stay and Listen to Eva's I insults.**

**Do you just want to take the jet back home? I asked Penelope **

**Yes! Definitely Eva is so going to get it but I just wanna go home and relax. **

**{ yes please let's go home and Eva your going to get it} **


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope POV

{Rose and i are at our mom and dads for a cook out, we've been deciding what to do about Eva.}

For the last couple of months I've been seeing Randy when Rose seem us a week ago we were already together. I've just scared of what daddy, grandpa,uncle shane and uncle Shawn will do to Randy. He's just so much older then me but age is just a number right?

While I was thinking I didn't hear grandma ask me a question.

" Penelope are you even listing?"

" oh I'm sorry grandma what did you ask?"

She smiled and laughed, I love her laugh it always make you feel good and smile or laugh with her. I looked over at my family and seen mom and aunt Marisa playing with my sister and cousins and seen daddy,uncle shane talking, probably about cars or guy stuff.

I realized how awesome and loving our family is.

" I asked if your are currently seeing anyone or have a crush." She explained

At that moment I look at her nervously and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose give me that look that means you need to figure what to say or your in deep deep trouble. Only we know that look. I had know idead what to say so I just studderd like an idiot and said no.

The granda gave me that look that she knows that your lying. Damn it I didn't want to tell her now all hell would break lose. I looked down at my plate of chips and a hotdog. I couldn't look in her eyes Cuase then I would tell her the truth.

" now I may not be your twin but I know when your lying and when your nervous." She explained . I knew right here and now I'm in a tough spot tell her the truth or dog a bigger whole.

I decided to tell the truth. " I've been seeing Randy for a little over 4 months. " I told her I just nothing bad happens.

She looked shocked I mean we're so close and I haven't told her that she must be flabbergasted. " you mean to tell me that you have been seeing 34 yearold Randy orton? For how many years oh wait yea 4 months! " she exclaimed. Everything went quiet.

" what the hell does she mean Penelope Karlie Levesque!" Daddy yelled. I turned to look at him his face was red and he look pissed off. " paul fot. Curse in front of the kids!" Mom exclaimed. Dad turned to her and Said, I don't give a FUCK she's dating a 34 year old man she's only 20 close 21 years old she to fucking young for him" he yelled I saw mom and grad a getting the kids inside. I'm scarred for Randy.

" dad you need to calm down!"

" calm down you want me to clam down I will not fucking calm down I'm going to kill him!" He yelled. I'm scarred but thank God that grampa and uncle Shane could hold them back but I knew that they were pissed off.

{ nice cook out right? Ugh this sucked}

Rosalie POV

{I'm currently shopping with Penelope for some sister time}

So that cook out was a disaster I told her. She gave me a look saying shut up.

Yea well I don't want to talk about apparently dad has Randy in terrible matches and he threatened Randy and he punched him so Rose I don't want to hear it. She exclaimed

Okay she is mad. Okay I'm sorry so have you been on Twitter they keep on coma

Ring us and saying we're boring and I want us to be different but the same you know?

Yea totally understand she said

{ you see we're twins idenitcal but sometimes pene and I like to be different in a way like I'm not exactly like my sister in actions and other things}

I want to do as story line where we are different you know? I asked

Totally understand and agree 100% she said. Good were on the same page. While we're were trying on cloths I found the most cute louis shoes nikki would be so jealous.

Hey do you think I should get Nikki a lair like mine I'm going to get? I asked pene

Well if you want to I know whe would loves those type . Penelope said

I mean there so cute there red and they have diamonds on them.

While we were shopping and looking at Chanel and vera wang I got a call from mark

Hey I just got a call from vouge magazine and they want you two to be the cover of the next issue he explained. I laughed in glee while Penelope squealed in delight

Of course we'll do it I exclaimed. The people in the store looked at us but we didn't care.

Okay well I'll text you the deets later okay? He asked. We both said okay and bye.

When we finally got out of the store we stated talking about it. This is going to be so great.

I KNOW RIGHT! We laughed

No ones POV

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Penelope and Rosalie have a match against Eva Marie.

Introducing first from Greenwich ct. Penelope Levesque being accompanied by Rosealie levesque THE LEVESQUE TWINS

Penelope and Rosalie did there front flip and sassy walked to the ring and slide in and wait for Eva Marie.

introducing her opponent from California Eva Marie

Eva slaughtered to the ring and got in. The bell rung and Penelope slapped Eva, her mothers signature move.

They went back and fourth in punches a and kicks Eva got pinned multiple times but she kicked out. When Eva was vulnerable Penelope got Eva in a pedigree and won.

Penelope POV

{ so we're in this boring creative meeting. We usually come here to see what going on and the story lines.}

Alright so we've read in Twitter that people are comparing Penelope and Rosealie and we thought it would be good to show that there different you know like that Penelope is daddy's little girl but rosealie is staring to think different. So we thought that since becuase that colby(seth) and rosealie are onscreen couple what if seth proposes, rosealie says yes but jon(dean) character drugs steph-I'm sorry I meant Rosalie and they elope. The storyline is so ail alar to the triple h and steph. Everyone laughed. Then paul yells at Penelope saying did you kow about this and you say no and all hell breaks lose. It'll be like a stephanie/tripe h 2.0

Alright meeting over. Karlie the head of creative said

I went over to Rose and said hey. So are you going to explain to Jason the storyline? I asked

{ Jason is roses boyfriend he is a marine and sexy but he's overseas }

She looked so happy and had tears in her eyes, what wrong I asked. Jason he's coming back! She yelled we all hugged her and she said that he knows and understands.

I look into our idenitcal purple eyes and saw genuine happiness.

{ yes our eyes are naturally purple and yes we have naturally tan skin it's not sprayed on}

See you later and we said bye

Stay tuned for more total divas and the Levesque twins.

Please review. Thanks Rachael :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So sorry it has taken me so long to update! My brother passed away last February and i haven't had the time to really think about writing. Oh and i am changing their kayfabe wrestling name to the McMahon twins for when they are on screen.

Chapter 5

Rose pov: it has been a hectic last few weeks I told Jason about the storyline between Jon and I and he kind of got upset. I mean its not like its real, Jon may be kinda attractive but that doesn't have to do with anything right? Penelope and Randy are doing fine. They are so cute its disgusting at times.

No one pov:  
Rosalie and Penelope arrive at monday night Raw getting prepared to fight the Bella's later on. " So colby is proposing to my character tonight?" Rose asked.  
"Yes" Stephanie replied. They were currently in the "Authority" lockerroom talking and going over scrips. "Mom do you think Jason is the one for me?" " I dont know Rose do you? Where is this coming from I thought you and Jason were going strong." stephanie said. Rose looked around the room and avoided her sisters look she decided to gaze at the plant next to the tv." I dont know it just seems that he might not trust me as what I thought he would". She said Penelope gave her that look meaning well talk later. The twins had that understanding that's why they were close with Nicole and Brie. "Well trust is a must in every relationship, talk to Jason or think about your relationship and see if there is still that passion, I dont mean to be gross but your dad and I are still passionaye even after all this time the sex is great he is like an animal when he gets fired up and..." " Ok Mom! No don't ever say thay about Daddy! Just ew! Rose and Penelope said while being mortified. "Haha girls im not 50" stephanie jokes.

Penelope pov: Oh my God how could mom say that about her and daddy?! Penelope questiond. " I really dont know p." So we have this match agianst Nicole and Brie there actually super cool and like on of our best friends here. { So I think Randy and I are getting serious, we get passionate but we Haven't had sex yet, I'm a virgin, wait can i say that?} " so have you and Randy have sex yet?" rose asks "No, im scared and nervous like what if he dosent enjoy it or what if I get pregnant?"  
" trust me Randy will be caring and that's why we have birth control" rose replied.

No ones pov 'you can look but you cant touch' played throughout the arena as Nikki and Brie walked down to the ring " From Scottsdale Arizona Nikki and Brie the Bella Twins" lilian Garcia announced " and their opponents from Greenwich Connecticut Rosalie and Penelope the McMahon Twins"  
The match started with Brie staring and Penelope.  
Penelope slapped Brie to get her fired up, brie pushed her and Penelope countered they went back and fourth until Nikki was tagged and they had Penelope in their corner all of a sudden Seth Rollins comes out distracts the bellas so Penelope can tag Rosalie in.  
The match finally ends with Rose giving Nikki a Pedigree.  
Seth then gets a microphone Rosealie i have loved you for a year now and I couldn't ask for someone else to spend the rest of my life with( gets on one knee) Rosalie Karlie McMahon will you marry me?" seth asks The fans were giving mixed reactions of yes and no "Yes" Penelope exclaims! They hug and kiss as Raw goes off with fans cheering Rose pov:  
That was ecstatic Everybody is cheering and applauding i go on my twitter and say i said yes! Cant wait to be future mrs. Rollins After that i get a call fr Jason and he sounds jealous, i think i may break up with him. We all walk to the cars and drive to the airport for the private jet.  
Penelope pov: randy and i are in our spot on the jet. I lay in his arms and think of the future i know i want to commit to him forever, hes so great Alanna and i just know hes perfect. The only question is am I what he wants?

AN: Hey Guys! Did you like it? I am so sorry for taking forever! Cant wait to see where this goes I have tons of fresh and new ideas.


End file.
